The present invention relates to a joint assembly for electrically engaging a portable computer with a battery.
A portable computer is useful for a user who needs a lot of information when he/she travels. A battery is essential for actuating the portable computer when a mains power supply is impossible. Conventionally, a device for electrically engaging a portable computer with a battery includes a plurality of V-shaped metal strips which are soldered to a printed circuit board which is used in the portable computer and a corresponding number of straight metal strips which are soldered to the battery. Each straight metal strip is engaged with a corresponding V-shaped metal strip when the battery is received in the portable computer. Each V-shaped metal strip defines a first section and a second section. It is troublesome for a worker to solder the V-shaped metal strips to the printed circuit board and the straight metal strips to the battery, as it is difficult for the worker to retain the metal strips in position during the process of soldering. The second section of each V-shaped metal strip is for engagement with a corresponding straight metal strip. The engagement of the straight metal strips with the V-shaped metal strips may be insufficiently firm, as the straight metal strips are only engaged with the V-shaped metal strips by the elasticity of the V-shaped metal strips. The present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems.